For You
by HM-Babe
Summary: BJ Covington got the chance of a lifetime, to attend the super exclusive Furazawa Academy of Music in Hokkaido, Japan! But she's in for quite a few surprises. Vocaloid Fic, rated K plus to be on the safe side


Chapter 1 - I'm Gonna Go Back to School Today...

"BJ?" came a soft quiet voice, into the otherwise silent room. The room was dark, curtain drawn, lights off. BJ moaned as a response, burrowing further under the covers of the bed.

"BJ, please, wake up." the voice said again, with more force. BJ sighed, but sat up. There was silence in the room once more, and BJ thought, for just a second, that she might be able to fall back into the warm embrace of her sheets. No such luck.

"Good, now get out of bed. You're leaving today, remember? I don't want you being late for the plane!" the voice, which belonged to her mother, seemed sweet now. A little sadness was mixxed in, but hard to hear. BJ turned to face her mom, and smiled, eyes still caked with sleep.

"No...we wouldn't want that."

After BJ finally pulled herself off of her bed, she hurridedly changed her clothes, and procedded to throw her various suitcases in the back of her father's SUV, not bothering with breakfast. Her sat on the porch, as he watched his child pack her things up. BJ hadn't noticed him, too wrapped up in her packing. But as she stepped out of the house with her last parcel, her back pack, she heard him sigh, and she stopped and stared at him. He was sitting on a bright yellow porch swing, head in hands.

"Dad?" she asked, concerned. She stepped forward holding out her hand, and rested it upon his shoulder. He looked up, looking on the verge of tears, but smiling as broad as he could.

"I'm gonna miss you, BJ." he said, voice firm and caring. If you weren't looking at him, you could have never guessed he was fighting back tears. BJ smiled at him.

"You're so emotional, Dad." she said shaking her head at him. "I'll miss you, too" Just then, he leaped up from his seat and wrapped his daughter in the tightest hug of her life.

"I cannot believe your mother talked me into letting my baby girl to going to a boarding school...But it's what you want, at least that's what she told me." he pulled BJ away from him, holding her shoulders at arm's length. He bent down slightly to look her in the eyes.

"You want this, don't you? Your mother isn't around, so you can tell me." BJ sighed.

"Yes, dad, it was my idea after all." his response was another tight hug. He loved his daughter more than anything in the world, and hated the idea of her leaving him. At only 16, it was a pretty painful thing for him. Especially when the school she was enrolled in was overseas.

"You'll write?" he said, more instructing her to do so, rather than asking.

"All the time."

"And call?"

"Whenever I can"

Her father sighed, and looked upon his daughter. He was still winning his fight against his tears, but something else was in his eyes. Bleary-eyed pride. Just then, her mother came out, carrying a purse and a passport.

"You forgot your passport on the table. Honestly, BJ, how on earth did you get me to agree to let you go to that silly school." she said, placing the passport in BJ's hand.

"Begging, mostly." BJ said, smiling broadly. Her mother smiled back, with the same bleary-eyed pride as in her father's eyes.

"Well, we better get you in the car. Don't want you to be late." her father said, breaking the silence. They all clammered into the SUV and headed for the airport.

After many hugs and more bleary-eyed looks, BJ boarded her plane, headed toward Hokkaido, Japan. On her way to Furazawa Academy. It was a boarding school in Japan for musicians, that also taught normal subjects. BJ had sent in her application, as well as a DVD of her musical performances. She played violin, guitar, and the drums, and pretty well according to her DVD. Usually Furazawa Academy didn't except students from other countries, but having rich parents seemed to help with the application process.

She intended to spend the long plane ride reading various books in Japanese, wanting to make sure she had a good understanding of the language. She had studied Japanese most of her life, so she was fluent, but actually going to Japan and having to use the language was nerve-racking. Luckily, the man sitting next to her was on his way back to Hokkaido after a vacation in the States, and he spoke fluent Japanese, as well as English, so she spent the plane ride chatting with him. She felt that speaking to him did her far more good than reading book could have.

After hours and hours of chit-chat the plane finally touched down in the Japanese airport. Then, BJ began the incredible task of finding her way out. She got lost several times. Thankfully, the school had sent someone to pick her up at the airport, otherwise she never would've found her way. The man was holding up a sign with her name on it, near the exit. BJ ran up to him, and bowed, introducing herself. The man seemed baffled. She looked rather out of place. She had an asymetrical bob-type of haircut, that was bright blue, with a streak of green in the longest section of it, and was wearing ripped jeans, and a shirt that looked like it was made of random peices of black and blue fabric, swen together messily. The man bowed back at her, and then escorted her to his car, making sure to grab some of her luggage on the way.

Soon, they arrived at Furazawa Academy. It was a large building, with a large expanse of yard, and the whole thing was fenced in. The driver escorted BJ through the gate and into the building.

"I'll get your things and take them to your dormitory." said the driver, bowing as he left. BJ was pretty stunned, she didn't know where to begin, or where she should go. She took a deep breath and looked around. There were students every where, clammering upstairs, and into various rooms.

"Excuse me," she said, stopping a young girl. "I'm new, I just arrived here, could you tell me where I should go?" The girl nodded slowly.

"Follow me." she said smiling. The girl escorted her to an office on the far side of the building. "My name is Konichi Miko!"

"Konichi-san..." BJ said, trying the phrase out. The girl stopped and looked at BJ quizzically.

"No, call me Miko-chan! We'll be close friends!" Miko-chan seemed so cheerful. Friendly too, just like the girls seemed in anime.

They chatted the entire way to the office, which turned out to be quiet a long walk. Miko-chan promised to wait for BJ outside the room, while she went it, which comforted BJ somewhat. She walked into the office and walked up to a desk, where a woman was busy filing papers and things.

"Excuse me," BJ began, bowing. The woman looked up out of the corner of her eye, but froze as she saw the obviously American girl.

"You're that Convington girl, right?" asked the woman, heavily accenting the American last name. BJ nodded. "Well, you're pretty famous around the school already. Everyone's curious about you, they're all dying to meet you. It's not everyday we let Americans into the school" BJ smiled, unsure of how to respond, and the woman began handed things to her.

"Your class schedule," she said, "a map of the academy, your room key- the room number is on it, and your text books". BJ inspected the various text books, and chuckled at one.

"English?" she said, looking up at the woman.

"Yes, it's required. I'm sure you'll do fine in it." the woman smiled brightly. "I am Tamamoto Yukiro, by the way. If you ever need anything, please come to me.

"Thank you, Tamamoto-san!" BJ exited the room, and met Miko-chan, who quickly leaped from the seat beside the door to help with BJ's books. She also took the liberty of helping BJ with her room key.

"333! That's my room! Oh, you'll love it there. The other 2 girls are really nice."

"That's great! I'm really glad I'm rooming with you, Miko-chan. I'd hate to have to room with three complete strangers. Now it's only 2 complete strangers!" BJ said smiling, Miko-chan replied with a laugh.

The girls walked and chatted up the stairs to the third floor, and made their way to room 333. They entered and before BJ could politely introduce herself, the other girls in the room hurridedly shushed them for making so much noise on their entry. There were 4 girls crowded around a computer screen. BJ assumed two of the girls were from another room. What were they all looking at? BJ decided to peek over their shoulders and see. They were watching a video of a blonde boy singing. BJ watched the screen intently, captivated by the voice, although it was all too familiar. Sighs rose from the girls, as he hit a high note expertly. The song ended and the girls were all smiling.

"You all like Vocaloid too?" BJ said, accidentally in English. The girls all twitched, having forgot someone entered the room minutes before. "Er...You all like Vocaloid?" she corrected, this time in Japanese.

"Yeah...who are you?" one of the girls asked.

"Oh! I'm BJ." she said bowing. Not really the traditional way to introduce ones self, but she wasn't sure how an American were to do that, if the last name came first or not.

"Oh the American student! Wow! That's cool, what part of America do you come from!?" one girl asked. Before BJ could answer another girl gasped loudly.

"We need to get to class or we'll be late!" BJ was almost shocked, she hadn't slept a whole lot on the plane, or the car. Maybe a few hours at most, but she had to risk it and followed the other girls out of the room, leaving with promises to talk after classes were over. She followed the crowds to her specific classrooms, and drudged through the day on half-power at best. Lugging around her text books was the real down-side. In all her infinite insight, she forgot to pack a backpack for her school books, so she was forced to carry all of them around with her. She kept most of them in her specified locker, which was on the 2nd floor along with all the others. But at the end of classes, she had to lugg all of them up to her room. And the only way to her room, was up a flight of stairs and through an incredibly long hallway. Both of which were crawling with students at this point.

She carefully, and slowly stepped her way up the stairs being careful not to fall or drop a book, or bump into someone. Then she began wadding her way through the sea of students in the hallway. This task seemed to be incredibly hard when some of the students insisted on standing in the middle of the hallway chatting, or playing around. Not much different from American high schools in that respect. She was successfully avoiding bumping into people so far, and figuring she was doing well enough, got herself lost in thought. The noises of the students was drowned out, and all she could hear were her own thoughts. This soon proved to be a bad decision.

BAM!

She fell backwards onto the hard, unforgiving floor, her books and notes cascading haphazardly to the floor along side her. She sat herself up rubbing her head, and was met with a barage of apologies by the boy that ran into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you I was-" he began, beginning to crouch down to help gather her things, but was paused as he looked into the girl's eyes. She was staring back at him, among the mess of books and papers, shock coating her features.

"...You're Len..." she said, stunned, again using English by accident. She'd have to soon break that habit.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You're...L- er...Kagamine Len?" she said, more stating the fact than asking.

"You know me?" he asked confused, as he bent down, hands on his knees, inspecting the girl before him.

"Well, yes...er- not really. I've heard you sing on the internet." she quickly realized that that was probably a stupid statement. A lot of people heard him on the internet. There was a slience for a moment, as she mentally slapped herself for her statement. But her eyes remained fixed on his own. He cocked his head at her.

"You're that new American student, aren't you?"

"Y-yes?"

"Wow! I've heard a lot about you! Oh- sorry!" he said, suddenly remembering the mess in the hall way. He quickly fell to his knees and gathered papers and text books, as BJ sat there stunned.

"I can't believe it. I thought- I mean..." she was stammering, babbling, but at least it was in Japanese.

"Are you alright?" he asked, scooting himself up to her, staring at her. The books and papers were in a neat little pile beside her. She was still muttering, but after a moment she came out of her trance, and she realized that he was still there. She twitched violently.

"Uh- I- you're...you're a Vocaloid..." she said, voice almost a whisper. He smiled.

"Of course I am. You knew that though right? I mean, you said you knew me from the internet."

"Yes, but...but I thought that Vocaloid was just a vocal synth program that could be downloaded to a computer. I didn't know...I didn't know you actually exsisted..." her voice was shaky, she was pretty shocked, as one could imagine. After thinking all this time that something didn't exsist, and then to have it suddenly thrust into her reality- it's a pretty big deal.

"Brother!" called a giggly voice. Suddenly, a blonde girl, with a rather large bow in her hair, tackled Len, tumbling him to the ground. Of course, he was right beside BJ's books, and so the tumbled caused them to be thrown around once more.

"So I guess all of the other Vocaloids exist here too." BJ mused, as she stared at the twins on the floor.

"Oh, who's this, Brother?" said his twin sister, Rin.

"I...haven't gotten her name."

"Oh! I'm BJ!" she said, smiling as broadly as she could.

"Bee-jay?" Rin echoed, elongating the two syllables. BJ nodded to tell her she pronounced it right. "Ah, you're the American student!" Again, BJ nodded.

"That's pretty cool, having an American student at Furazawa Academy. That's never happened before..." Len said, attempting to gather BJ's books and papers again. "You must be a great musician!" BJ blushed slightly.

"Well...I'm not sure about that"

"Oh of course you're great! How else can you get into the Academy!" Rin said, helping BJ to her feet. "What do you do?"

"I...uh, play guitar, drums, and violin."

"Oh how cool!" Rin said happily, the sound of papers rattling and shuffling on the floor.

"Here you go- sorry again about bumping into you." Len said, handing her the stacks of books and papers. She took them quickly and bowed deeply.

"Thank you so much for gathering my things, I really appreciate it." her deep bow was oddly formal, so the other were confused. Even more so by the fact that she darted off as soon as she finished her sentence. Len looked down and noticed a stray paper he had missed.

"Hey, wait a sec!" he called, as he bent over to pick it up. As he looked up he saw the door to room 333 being shut rather quickly, with a loud thud. He sighed and attempted to look down at the paper, but Rin snatched it from his grasp.

"Ooh!" she said as she examined the paper. "Looks like someone wasn't paying attention during class today!" she giggled and handed the paper to Len.

On the page was a sketchy drawing of Len, singing with lights behind him, presumably trying to show a stage setting. Any girl in the school could have drawn it, he thought. The girls were usually more careful with their fan art though. But occasionally some would carelessly leave them places, sometimes on purpose, to get Len to notice them. Silly girls do silly things.

"Do you think it was BJ's?" Len asked, staring at the page. It was a pretty good drawing. And he had seen a lot.

"I dunno, it doesn't have a name on it?"

"No, no writing or anything." he said turning the page over in his hand. Rin shrugged and walked toward a set of stairs, and Len quickly followed, eyes still on the page. Len was rather confused. Usually if a girl left a drawing of him somewhere, there'd be a name on it, so Len would be able to return it to the girl, giving the girl a chance to talk to Len. But there wasn't anything on this page. It may have been BJ's but the first time he had gathered her books, he didn't see the drawing. Maybe it had been there before she fell. So who could it belong to?

'Oh well,' he thought. 'What the harm in keeping it...I mean, it's just a sketch. If someone's truly missing it, then they'll come asking.' It's very unusual for Len to want to keep something a fan drew, but it was just too mysterious. Besides, whoever drew it made him look VERY cute. 


End file.
